


Here at Last

by alitaire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I just wanted to get it out before episode 12 hits us upside the face, I... don't know how tags work??, M/M, episode 12 predictions, gala exhibition, honestly i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitaire/pseuds/alitaire
Summary: The finale. The end. And the start of a new future for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Russian Yuri is only referred to as Yurio when Japanese Yuuri is talking or thinking about him. Otherwise, he is referred to as Yuri. Sorry for any confusion!

The medal around his neck is a comforting weight as he stares out at the wildly flashing lights blinding him.

“Are you going to keep up this momentum and compete in Worlds?”

“What are your plans for next season?”

“How does it feel to break Victor Nikiforov’s free skate record?”

Everything feels surreal, like he’s in a dream and at any moment, it will all fall away and he’ll wake up back at home in Hasetsu. Like the nothing ever happened. No return to skating. No _Victor_. The last eight months have felt like a dream, but the weight grounds him and reminds him.

_You’ve earned this._

“Hey, katsudon,” a voice jolts him from his thoughts and he looks down to Yuri Plisetsky to his left. “At least smile for the cameras,” the teen scowls, despite his own advice. When Yuuri only stares back with a blank look, the blonde’s frown only deepens as he snaps, “At least look happy about beating me instead of having that dopey look on your face, dumbass!”

Yuuri’s mind is struggling to process Yuri’s words, but as the teenager continues to scowl back up at him, Yuuri can feel a goofy smile spreading across his face as his eyes begin to well up for the second time since the scores were announced. Yuri complains about his new expression, but by the end of the award ceremony, Yuuri hasn’t stopped and can’t find it in himself to care.

* * *

The lights are dimmed as the announcer introduces the next skater to the rink. The cheering of the crowd at the Gala Exhibition is near deafening before they quiet down as the music begins.

Yuuri watches Yuri’s performance beyond the barrier, fiddling at his sleeves. He hasn’t heard this piece before. It's strikingly different from what the teen has performed from before. _Welcome to The Madness_ if he recalls correctly.

What a fitting name.

_Maybe Yurio’s planning on using it for the next season. He'll probably tell us when we start coaching,_ he muses.

“Are you ready?”

Yuuri looks up at the familiar voice and relaxes with a soft smile as Victor steps beside him while adjusting his black and gold cuffs. Their hands instinctively search for each other, and in the light, Yuuri can see the happy flush and smile on Victor’s face as they intertwine their fingers.

Yuri’s performance is winding down, and as Yuuri watches the blonde gracefully spin on the ice, something is bubbling up inside him. Anticipation. _Excitement_.

He tightens his grip and returns Victor’s smile. This is their last hurrah. Their farewell to a world they both knew so well for so long. Wherever the future leads them, they have each other to help pick them up when one falls.  They aren't alone anymore.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

  _Stammi vicino./ Stay close to me.  
Non te ne andare./ Don't go._

_Partiamo insieme./ Let’s leave together._  
_Ora sono pronto./ Now I’m ready._

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write up all my theories and predictions for the final episode so I did whatever this is lmao. Included my predictions for Yuuri's fs, the final placements, their future, and the hopeful pair skate at the Gala which has been all but confirmed with this tweet.
> 
> https://twitter.com/soukatsu_/status/811028875492884480
> 
> Bless this anime. Hope you all enjoyed! ( ´ ♡ ` )ﾉ
> 
> If you feel like, I'm always glad to have people scream with me: rei-drome.tumblr.com


End file.
